Heroes of Tomorrow
by shinjiesbostero
Summary: La humanidad se ha visto en peligro desde el inicio del siglo XXI, unos seres desconocidos denominados strangers han estado atacando incansablemente durante más de 50 años, sin embargo, siempre surgía un héroe que daría todo de si para defender el mundo, e inspirado por aquellos grandes hombres, Shinji Ikari dará todo de si para seguir sus pasos (cross EVAxTTGLxCodeGeassxMacross)


**Disclaimer**

**Evangelion, Tengen Toppa Guren Lagann, Code Geass, Macross y sus correlacionados son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y sus empresas, en definitiva, me da flojera nombrarlos a todos y cada uno, además, no creo que ellos en su vida lean y esto, y aunque así lo hicieran, no creo que les importe, en conclusión, todo lo anterior fue un ejercicio inútil pero como costumbre debe hacerse.**

**PROLOGO "¿QUIERES CONOCER AL PRIMER HEROE?"**

Año 2052 – Ciudad de Nueva York

A lo largo de la primera mitad del siglo XXI la humanidad había sufrido infinidad de conflictos y adversidades, comenzando con la primera gran tragedia producto de los actos terroristas del 9/11 del 2001 una seguidilla de golpes comenzaron a azotar a la humanidad, la invasión a Iraq de 2003, la guerra civil de Liba en el 2011, el conflicto de Corea en 2018 que estuvo a punto de llevar al mundo rumbo a una tercera guerra mundial y que junto a los tres anteriores dejaron como saldo casi más de medio millón de muertos y heridos, sin contar los numerosas muertes a causa de los varios accidentes naturales, entre ellos uno de los más destacados por sus daños como lo fue el Tsunami "dragón" que en 2026 le quito a Japón más de la mitad de su territorio llevando al país nipón a casi la ruina absoluta tanto económica como demográfica.

Sin embargo, lo trágico no terminaba allí, desde el primer año del segundo milenio después de Cristo, una multitud de criaturas de naturaleza extraña y ajena a la de este planeta atacaron una a una las principales metrópolis del mundo, los bombardeos incesantes de los ejércitos de sus respectivos países apenas si contenían los ataques masivos que estas realizaron a lo largo de todos estos años.

Los _Strangers_, como se decidió por nombrar a aquellas criaturas debido al nulo conocimiento que se tenía sobre ellas en un principio, atacaban una vez cada cierto tiempo, y digo cierto, porque realmente no había ningún tipo de patrón en estos, ni siquiera en las formas de las criaturas o su modus operandi eran siempre los mismos, hasta ahora estos ataques carecían de cualquier sentido o plan de acción, entre primero y el segundo hubo once años de diferencia, aquellos asaltos habían sido los más significativos por los destrozos y consecuencias que estos generaron…. Y por los héroes que surgieron en cada uno de ellos.

Claro que los strangers atacaron varias veces más en periodos irregulares de tiempo, sin embargo, estos asedios eran mínimos comparados con los dos primeros, claro que seguía siendo algo que generaba una alerta mundial, pero como ya dije, lejos estaban aquellos días donde el destino del mundo parecía colgar de un hilo.

Los últimos años habían sido relativamente pacíficos, claro que siempre estaba el conflicto político internacional de turno que amenazaba con llevar un par de países a la guerra, pero fuera de eso, las cosas se estaban poniendo bastante tranquilas, la sociedad había recobrado más o menos su andar usual y bueno, al menos se podía ir a la escuela sin miedo a que un monstruo se apareciera frente a ti y te comiera antes de que puedas de decir "ya soy hombre muerto".

Hablando de escuela, aquí es donde entro yo en la historia, como ya les dije, el mundo está un poco más tranquilo, y por ende, se han retomado varias actividades que se habían pospuesto por casi 50 años, y precisamente una de ellas fue la exploración espacial.

Y ustedes pensaran ¿Qué tiene que ver la escuela con la exploración espacial? Verán, mi escuela no es precisamente una normal, y también la exploración espacial hace tiempo que ha dejado de lado la exploración como su objetivo principal, hablando más claramente, me llamo Shinji Ikari y hoy es mi primer día en la academia de pilotaje y combate aeroespacial NERV.

**0o0o0o0**

Los rascacielos neoyorkinos que ahora más que nunca parecían llegar hasta el mismo cielo fue lo primero que el joven de ojos azules vio al descender de aquel tren, no pudo evitar asombrarse ante la ciudad que aún hoy en día a mitad de plenos siglo XXI seguía siendo uno de los epicentros del mundo y que en el pasado había sido escenario de las dos batallas más importantes de toda la humanidad.

Todo su cuerpo tembló al sentir el frio producto de la fina capa de nieve que cubría a la invernal metrópolis, tratando de mantener el calor, el muchacho fue directo hacia la zona cubierta por el techo en donde varios asientos estaban disponibles para los cientos de miles de usuarios que usaban aquellos trenes al día.

Una vez su trasero se acostumbro al frío asiento de material, observo por encima vez la carta que tenía guardada en su valija, un papel blanco con lo que parecía ser una hoja de higuera roja en el fondo y las siglas NERV debajo de ella, por sobre aquel diseño, un comunicado impreso que lo invitaba a estudiar en aquella academia, que según la gran mayoría, entrenaba a los próximos grandes héroes que conocería el mundo.

Doblo el papel antes de volver a meterlo dentro de su equipaje y se dirigió al interior de la estación central para terminar de sellar su boleto y poder preparar sus cosas antes de comenzar el último tramo hasta su destino, una vez fuera, quedo embelesado con el atractivo que tanto caracterizaba a la ciudad norteamericana.

Aprovechando que aún era temprano para el inicio de clases y con su valija a cuestas tras de sí, Shinji se dispuso a recorrer el lugar admirando todos los elementos que lo volvían tan único.

En su espontaneo recorrido fue que el chico llego a uno de los lugares que más esperaba ver, por sobre el east river, se erguía el otrora puente de Brooklyn que debido a las fuertes batallas de principio de siglo había quedado reducido a solo los extremos convirtiéndose en un monumento de la antigua Nueva York, sin embargo, lo que captaba por completo la atención del peli negro era una estatua en particular.

En uno de los parques circundantes al área del puente, se erguía la escultura de un hombre, pero no de algún prócer norteamericano o algo por el estilo, si no una figura un tanto desalineada, con su torso desnudo, su pie derecho pisando una roca haciendo que este quedara más alto que su pie opuesto, su mano izquierda sobre la cintura mientras que la derecha se encontraba bien a lo alto señalando al cielo de la misma manera que también lo hacia su rostro adornado por unos extraños lentes al observar desafiante hacia arriba.

Sin mayor apuro, el muchacho camino hasta la base del monumento e hizo una respetuosa reverencia frente a la placa de este.

–Un gusto poder conocerlo, Kamina-sama.

Dijo como quien le habla a una tumba, aunque no había razón para sentirse raro, aparte del hecho de que aquella estatua estaba erigida en honor del primero de los últimos grandes héroes de la humanidad, el hecho de que en esa parte del parque no había ni un alma ayudaba al joven a desinhibirse un poco.

Aunque no pudo evitar dar un respingo cuando escucho una pequeña risilla detrás de él, un poco avergonzado, se volteo para ver quien fue la persona que lo vio hacer el ridículo.

Se encontró con el rostro marcado de una esbelta mujer mayor, sin embargo, la sonrisa que tenia dibujada en ese momento le daba un aire mucho más joven, aún así, un mechón cano caía sobre su frente destacando en medio de su cabellera rojiza hasta la altura de los hombros, delatando que ella ya debía de estar próxima los cincuenta, esta vestía un smoking negro junto con un corbata que hacia juego con su cabello, pero a pesar de usar una vestimenta más usual en un hombre, de una forma que para el muchacho le era imposible de comprender del todo, la mujer se veía bastante femenina.

–Hoy en día es raro ver que los jóvenes tengan respeto por los que los precedieron.

Hablo por primera vez la mujer al ver que para el pelinegro era imposible articular dos palabras juntas debido a la vergüenza, después de eso, tomo uno de los dos cafés que tenía a su lado y le dio un profundo sorbo a la caliente infusión.

–Lo siento, supongo que es un poco tonto de mi parte actuar así en la calle.

–Para nada, alguien como lo fue Kamina se merece todas y cada una de las señas de respeto que se le pueden llegar a hacer.

Respondió sin perder su sonrisa animada haciendo que poco a poco Shinji comenzara a relajarse.

–Creo que es lo mínimo que podía hacer, después de todo, si no fuera por él, quizás no estaríamos aquí en este momento.

Hablo el muchacho mientras tomaba asiento junto con la simpática mujer, esta, al ver como los nervios lo iban abandonando, le sonrió antes de pasarle uno de los vasos descartables de café el cual este agradeció antes de empezar a disfrutar del calor de la bebida inundando su cuerpo.

–Lo único que me molesta un poco es el hecho de que los archivos de esa época sigan siendo clasificados, a pesar de que este hombre salvo la humanidad, incluso su apellido es un misterio para todos.

Volvió a hablar quedándose el mismo impresionado de poder estar manteniendo una conversación con una completa extraña, la brillante sonrisa de la mujer de repente devino en una un tanto más melancólica mientras su mano derecha apretaba ligeramente más fuerte su vaso de café como si tratara de contener algún tipo de emoción.

–Eso es algo que hace décadas que me atormenta.

Dijo más para sí misma que para su acompañante, aún así, este no pudo evitar sentirse intrigado por esas palabras.

– ¿A qué se refiere con eso?

Ahora fue el torno de la pelirroja dar un respingo por la sorpresa, al estar ensimismada en sus pensamientos no se había dado cuenta de que no estaba sola, estuvo a punto de restarle importancia al asunto, sin embargo el gesto en su rostro cambio de repente, como si su mente hubiera dado un vuelco de 180 grados.

–Bueno ¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que yo conocí a Kamina?

Una pequeña carcajada amenazo con salir de la boca de Shinji, pero haciendo uso de su sentido común, el muchacho mantuvo la compostura, claro que la mujer que estaba frente a él no era precisamente joven, pero por lo que aparentaba, era muy difícil que ella haya vivido al mismo tiempo que el sujeto de la estatua.

–Discúlpeme señora, pero veo muy difícil que usted tenga la edad suficiente para haber conocido a Kamina-sama.

Una sonora risa salió de la boca de su acompañante al escuchar sus palabras.

–Eres un amor chico, para tu información, tengo casi de setenta años, pero que te puedo decir, una buena vida de ejercicio, buena alimentación y pocas preocupaciones lo mantienen a uno bastante joven.

Shinji mantenía su cara de incredulidad, al verla, la mujer busco en su bolso, saco su documento de identidad y le mostro al muchacho que ciertamente tenía casi setenta años, sesenta y ocho para ser exactos, ya que su año de nacimiento figuraba como 1984. La incredulidad de pronto se transformo en sorpresa, una sorpresa que obligo al pelinegro a observar repetidas veces a la persona frente a él tratando de buscar algún rasgo que confirmara tales fechas.

–Como puedes ver, si es posible que comparta la misma línea de tiempo que Kamina, pero voy a contarte algo más interesante aún, de hecho… Yo era la prometida de Kamina.

Finalizo con un giño haciendo que el muchacho abriera los ojos como platos, no solo estaba con una mujer que aparentaba tener veinte años menos de los que en realidad tenia, sino que aparentemente también estaba frente a una de las personas que habían conocido personalmente al prácticamente anónimo defensor del mundo.

–Así que, qué me dices chico ¿Te gustaría escuchar la historia del primero de los últimos héroes?

Dijo la pelirroja con repentino entusiasmo levantándose con ánimo de la banca de concreto seguido por un Shinji que de a poco comenzaba a verse contagiado por la energía de su compañera.

–Por supuesto señora…

–Oh, disculpa mi falta de modales, mi nombre es Yoko, Ritona Yoko, pero puedes decirme Yoko a secas

–No creo que pueda decirle solo Yoko ¿No le molesta que la llame Yoko-san?

–Solo dilo como te sientas más cómodo pequeño…

–Shinji, Ikari Shinji.

–Bien Shinji-kun, entonces ¡¿Estás dispuesto a oír sobre la primer gran victoria de la humanidad sobre los strangers?!

Volvió a preguntar retomando su entusiasmo y con un puño en el aire, con una sonrisa, el muchacho movió su cabeza de forma afirmativa a modo de respuesta.

– ¿Qué se supone que es ese gesto? Vamos, hazme saber que lo quieres.

Esta vez el ojiazul hizo un saludo militar con su brazo derecho y con voz firme respondió con un…

– ¡Claro que si, Yoko-san!

–Bien, entonces ve al café de la esquina y pide una mesa, la historia es larga y no pienso congelarme el trasero aquí fuera.

Allí fue cuando el entusiasmo de Shinji se fue al caño, claro que descubriría uno de los mejores secretos del último medio siglo, pero dentro de él estaba la triste sensación de que sus bolsillos dolerían por un largo tiempo. El muchacho salió al trote hacia el local mientras la mujer iba tras él a un paso mucho más calmado, no sin antes darle una última mirada a aquel monumento.

–Quizás solo sea uno, pero al menos alguien conocerá tu historia Kamina, después de todo, tu eres más que solo un héroe.

**PROLOGO "¿QUIERES CONOCER AL PRIMER HEROE?" FIN**

**Notas de Autor**

**Bueno, hace bastante tiempo que no publicaba por estos lares, de hecho, ni siquiera tenía pensado hacer otra historia de EVA, no en el futuro próximo, pero ya saben cómo es la creatividad, vi un amv que planteaba un universo así y me dije a mí mismo "esto sería un fic estupendo, lástima que ya tenga otros trabajos", pero como dice un amigo, hay que golpear mientras el acero este caliente, así que eso hice, y bueno, aquí lo tienen, el prologo de un nuevo proyecto que sinceramente no me esperaba hacer, al menos tan pronto.**

**Aunque cabe aclarar que este no es mi proyecto principal y tampoco pretendo que pase mucho más de los 10 capítulos y según como sea recibido voy a ver cada cuanto actualizare, básicamente eso es todo respecto al fic y mi modo de trabajo, si sienten curiosidad por el amv, solo busquen el nombre de este fic en youtube y entren a la primer opción, no se preocupen por spoilearse, tampoco voy a ser completamente fiel a lo que se muestra allí.**

**En fin, hasta aquí la primera entrega de esta historia que aún sigo sin creer que este publicando luego de un par de horas de habérseme ocurrido la idea. Sin más que decir ****espero poder verlos en los comentarios de este y los próximos capítulos,**** dejen reviews, follows y bla, bla, bla, después de todo sus concejos me hacen mejor escritor y sus ánimos las ganas para seguir haciéndolo.**

**Saludos, Suerte y Nos leemos.**


End file.
